Pen palls :
by natalia1234-13
Summary: Bella and Alice have been pen palls for over a year now. What will whappen when Bella comes to visit Alice and her brother Edward? Will sparks fly? or will there be boundaries? Rated K for now...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fic ever so please tell me what you think**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight series**

**Alice's letter**

Hey Bells!

New York is ah-mazing, all of the designer stores are here! :) Jasper finally asked me to be his girlfriend and he is sooo cute!!!

Speaking of boyfriends who's on you radar? Do you see anyone you like?

Tell me tell me tell me!!

Love lots 3 Alice

P.S Along with this letter you will receive I am sending you a box of clothes.

P.P.S Come visit soon :D

**Bella's letter**

Hey Ali!

Thanks for the new wardrobe but is it really necessary?

Congrats with you and Jasper, I told you he would ask you out!! To answer your question, yes there is a guy I am going out with and his name is…

Mike

He kind of asked me during math, and I couldn't turn him down and he is not my type at all. :(

Maybe I will visit you this summer, just tell me when and where :D

XOXO Bella

­­­­­­­­It's been over a year now, and me and my pen pall Alice have been writing to each other ever since. So far of what I know of Alice, she is one of the coolest people I have ever met.

*Flashback*

"Alright class"! Mr. Glerson said. I know that since we are in 10th grade we are too old for pen palls, but this is a new experience for some of you so we are all going to try it together as a class!

I groaned along with the rest of the class thinking about how lame this was going to be.

*End flashback*

I chuckled to myself on how wrong I was. Alice was cooler then most of the girls in my school.

Tanya looked over at me her eyes all wide and confused. "What are you thinking about?" I looked at her and smiled. "I was thinking about our pen palls. Tanya smiled you actually got to do it while I had to write a huge book report for 80 percent of my grade!

This time I had to smile Mrs. Burke was the meanest teacher of all time, everyone hated her. Tanya was the unlucky one and got her for academic English, while I got Mrs. O'Brien who was nice and believed in giving no homework.

"Good morning class!" Mr. Saguro said

"Today we will be studying French inversions".

I rolled my eyes french inversions were the easiest thing ever!

As Mr. Saguro was writing things examples on the board I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

It was from my other friend Rosalie.

**Rose:** ? class r u in now

**Bells:** French u?

**Rose:** English Mrs. Puterson is telling her life story once again!

**Bells:** Sound like fun :)

**Rose:** loads.

**Bells:** meet me and Tanya our lunch table :D

**Rose:** c u then (lll) :)

I smiled to myself Rosalie was another one of my best friends along with Tanya. When we were little we called ourselves the 3 musketeers, but we stopped calling ourselves that in 6th grade when Rosalie said it was uncool.

Suddenly Mr. Saguro brought me back to reality, something I wished he would have never done

"Bella vat is the answer"? He asked his accent unbreably annoying and irritating.

"Ummmmmm" I said unable to pronounce anything at the moment.

Just then the bell rang and everyone rose from their seats and hurried out of class and out for lunch including me and Tanya.

We met up with Rosalie at our usual table, she looked like she had won the library.

"What took you guys so long?"

"We walked slower today Rose"

She rolled her eyes "I wish you guys would hurry up at times"

Tanya sighed "Can we go get lunch already?"

***********************************************************************

The rest of the day passed by quickly, and I was already at home making dinner for me and Charlie. The screen swiftly opened

"Hey Dad!" I yelled across the living room

"Hey Bella, there's mail for you on the counter" Charlie said quickly just before the flat screen turned on.

"By the way Bells" Charlie said looking at me "I know that summer is soon so do you have any plans?"

"Not yet dad" I replied looking in the pile of mail

"I'll tell you when anything pops up"

Charlie nodded and turned back to the flat screen

The letter for me was at the very bottom. I noticed it was from Alice so I carefully tore it open and was ecstatic on what I saw inside.

"Hey dad" I yelled

"I have my summer planned out!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Alice POV**

It's been 3 days and Bella still hasn't replied to my invitation, everyday I would pace around the door, waiting for Bella's letter in the mail. Edward looked at me smirking, calm down Alice she probably still didn't get the letter yet.

I sighed frustrated, well Edward aren't you very excited, Bella might actually stay for the whole summer and you better be welcoming.

Edward sighed "fine Alice I'll try" he said

I looked up at him smiling "you better"

**Bella POV**

I smiled as I read Alice's note

Dear Bells,

I finally asked my parents if you could come and visit me this summer

and guess what?

They said.....................

YES!

Aren't you excited! Soo attached with my letter is a plane ticket from the entire summer!

Tell me if you can come!

Luv, Alice

P.S Only bring the clothes that I sent you leave everything else at home

I have clothes for you here too :)

I gulped and wondered exactly how many clothes Alice had ready for me.

After asking Charlie for the billionth time telling him that Alice's parents would be there, he reluctantly agreed.

Now all I had to do was call Alice and I was sure she was going to be amazed.

I smiled to myself as I thought of her reaction as I dialed her number....

"Hello"? A velvety male voice said from the other line

"Er, yes hello uh Carlisle is Alice there?" I asked smoothly

I heard a chuckle, "this isn't Carlisle" said the voice

"This is Edward".

I froze, Alice had mentioned her brother before in a letter telling Bella about his perfect grades, and about how talented he was.

"Uh er um hi Edward is Alice there?" I stuttered

Then I heard something crash on the other line

"Edward!" I heard Alice shriek "give me the phone now!"

After a loud bang Alice got the phone

"Hey Bella!" she said enthusiastically as if nothing had happened.

"Hey Ali" I said trying to sound enthusiastic but right now I was curious about what had happened.

"Edward wouldn't give me the phone so I had to wrestle him for it." she said smoothly

"Well guess what"? I said back to my old self again

"What!!!!" Alice said getting more and more excited

"tell me!"

"I'm coming over to your house for the entire summer" I said earnestly

I heard a scream coming for the other line

"Ehmagawd!! I cant believe it!" Alice squealed

"You and I are going to have so much fun"

"I'm glad" I said overexcited

The flight is just 2 weeks away!

After me and Alice said our goodbyes and I went to sleep knowing that my summer was going to be marvelous.

The next day Rosalie looked just as thrilled as me when I got into her red bmw convertible

I looked over at her "Well someone's overjoyed"

Rose looked at me and smirked "I could say the same thing about you"

"What are you happy about?" I asked her quite curious on what she was going to say.

"You first" she said not so certainly

"Well do you remember my pen pall?"

Rosalie nodded "Alice right? How could I not remember?"

I rolled my eyes "Well, she invited me to visit her in New York for the entire summer and I'm leaving in 2 weeks"

Rosalie looked relived "Thank god" she said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well I'm going to visit my aunt and uncle in France for most of the summer and Tanya is going to visit her family in Forks, so we thought that you were going to be all alone, and now you won't be"

**Alice POV**

It's been 10 days since Bella phone call and 10 days since I was preparing everything for her from the guest room to buying her favorite foods that I knew of.

Edward looked up at me from the couch "Yeesh Alice it's not like the queen of England is coming over to visit it's just your friend!"

I rolled my eyes "Thank you Edward, I never knew that

Edward sighed "Why are you making such a big deal about this chick?"

"Well Edward" I said "I want Bella to feel as comfortable as possible"

"Not to comfortable I hope" Edward muttered

I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Edward got up "it's probably Jake" he garbled and went to go and get the door.

I sighed Jake was one of Edwards friends along with Emmet, Stefan and Jasper. "Tell him not to eat any of the food!" I yelled as loudly as possible so they could hear me.

Jake walked in the room looking taller then I remember "relax pixie me and Edward are just heading to football practice"

I rolled my eyes again, starting to get sick of the childish nickname.

"Alice" I heard Edward yell "I'll be back later" and with saying that, he closed the door and followed Jake out.

**Edwards POV**

Alice was spending everyday cleaning the house and getting the guest room set up. You would think that this Bella girl is a saint or something!

I sighed only 4 more days till this 'Bella' chick arrives

Then maybe Alice will be acting like herself again.

Reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

When I got downstairs this morning Charlie looked at me funny "Is there something going on at school today Bells?" I rolled my eyes, Charlie could be clueless at times. "It's the last day of school today dad, I want to look nice today". Charlie looked at me suspiciously and I looked straight back at him. "Ok then" Charlie said looking unsure have fun on the last day of school.

When I got into Rosalie's car I got the same look from Rosalie. 'Isabella Marie Swan since when do you wear designer clothes?" she asked looking at me as if I had grown a third head. I sighed "There from my pen pall Alice and since I'm going to New York tomorrow I just wanted to get prepared. I was also planning to dump Mike today just so that he would leave me alone all summer.

Then my phone vibrated and I got a text from Mike

**Mikey:** Hey Bells

I smiled this would be an easier way to do this.

**Bells:** Were done

I now grinned knowing that my summer was going to be Mike free.

**RPOV**

When Bella got into my car I was feeling proud that she was starting to wear designer clothes but they weren't the ones that I had bought her, they were from "Alice". I wondered where this girl got these clothes from Bella's Prada shirt was limited Edition and even I couldn't get one. Maybe I was going to have to pay Bella and "Alice and surprise visit this summer"

**BPOV**

When I passed Mike in the halls he hardly looked at me, he just smiled and put his head down. I couldn't help but fell a little guilty about it, but on the bright side I don't have to deal with him anymore.

When I arrived at homeroom I pulled out my Stephen King book " " and started reading. I was so involved in the book that I didn't even see Mr. Mac arrive until he cleared his throat and asked everyone to be quiet about 50 times. The rest of the day went by horribly it was so slow and teachers were giving us lectures about doing school work over the summer and to remember things. The rest of the day went by so slowly, during French I actually had to pay attention, and during gym I got hit about 10 times with dodge balls in the gut.

When Rose dropped me off she promised that she would comeback in an hour to help me pack then drive me off to the airport. As I opened the door inside my house I went straight upstairs. Most of the stuff that Alice had given me was already packed but I wanted to take some of my things for the summer too. Like the picture of my mom Renee who passed away from cancer. Before I knew it Rosalie was knocking on my screen door. I invited her in and showed her all of the things that I was bringing then I looked at the clock and sighed only 1 more hour before I go to the airport. When Rosalie was looking through my suitcase I saw that she had a worried look on her face, but I decided to drop it, I was nervous enough now.

After about 30 more minutes of adding things on my suitcase Rose told me that she had a present for me waiting in her car. I was kind of suspicious wondering what Rosalie Hale would buy someone on a going away present. Rose noticed my discomfort and rolled her eyes c'mon Bella it's not that bad of a gift. She yanked my luggage all the way downstairs, put it in her car, and then gave me a big box in my arms. "C'mon open it" she squealed your going to love it. As I opened the box there was a smaller box and when I opened the smaller box there was another box. When I opened that box I found a digital camera. Ohmigawd thanks soo much Rose!" I squealed hugging Rosalie as hard as I could.

Rose grinned I knew you would love it take as many pictures as you can I want to see New York. I hugged Rosalie once more before we went into her car and off to the airport.

….

When Rose and I walked in the airport we went to go and get my ticket checked and baggage put on the plane. Jane the ticket checker smiled at me

"So you're going to New York to visit the Cullen's?"

I looked at her, how did she know about the Cullen's, was she a family member or something?

Jane grinned "I used to date one of the Cullen's Edward, but we broke up 2 years ago"

"Oh" I said sympathetically "I'm sorry"

Jane smirked "it's not your fault its Jessica Stanley's fault, when you see her watch out she's not so sweet and innocent"

"Thanks but we've got to get going" said Rose.

"Of course" Jane said "Have fun"

When I reached the gate I gave Rose a big hug for about 2 minutes, finally I waved her 1 last goodbye and walked through the gate.

**RPOV**

When I went to help Bella to the airport, I looked through her bag and I saw a picture of Renee. I knew that Bella was going to bring something to remind herself but I was afraid that she would burst out bawling in the middle of the night. Or that she was going to be sleep talking, when Bella and I were hugging at the airport I was wondering what kind of summer she was going to have, I hoped it was going to be fun and relaxing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Review please!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight or Massie Block**

**BPOV**

"All first class passengers now boarding on fight G-27 to New York can now board the plane" said the secretary through the microphone.

That's me I thought and sighed. It wasn't necessary for Alice to get me a first class ticket, I was only going to be on the plane for 4-5 hours maybe even less. I couldn't imagine why I needed a first class seat for that many hours.

As I got onto the plane I noticed that all of the passengers were much older then me, and they were all starring me down giving me looks of disapproval as I passed them. You're only on this plane for 5 hours tops I thought to myself you can do this.

While I was giving myself a little pep talk in my head I didn't realize that the flight attendant was talking to me.

"Hello miss, my name is Irina and I will be your server for this flight, may I get you anything to drink"?

"A coke please" I replied looking calmer now that she was here, even though she was a flight attendant she couldn't have been too old, 23 at the most. And so far she was the nicest youngest person I had met on the plane.

"So" I said trying to strike up a conversation "How long have you been a flight attendant?" I asked curious to see if she would even respond to me.

Jane looked up from the drink that she was making "This is my first time ever and I'm so excited she gushed about to go on a full story, but someone interrupted her from behind

"Uh excuse me your blocking my seat" said a combination of a sharp, snappy and rude voice.

Jane looked completely red and embarrassed "Oh right I'm sorry miss?"

"Massie Block" the thin looking model girl carrying a little black pug from behind Jane.

"Now get out of my seat before I have you fired from this job" she snapped.

Jane gave me an apologetic smile, handed me my coke and left without saying another word.

Great I thought to myself so now the only nice person I know is gone and I now have a bratty 13 year old sitting beside me wearing designer clothes that I have never heard of and a little pug at my feet.

I casually pulled my backpack from under my seat and took out my laptop. My dream was to be a writer and sell best selling novels after novels, but for right now I had to finish high school, get a better job, and then I could start going to school again if I needed to.

The snarky little girl beside me was yelling at someone and I now focused my attention on the fight.

"I told you to put a lime on the side of this iced tea and I don't see one, where is it?" she almost shrieked.

Wow, I thought to myself if this girl is like this all of the time I feel sorry for the classmates, teachers and maybe even friends.

"I'm sorry mam" said the other flight attendant Aro "I told you that we do not have any lime on this plane right now, if we did it would be on the side of your cup already."

"Wateves" the girl huffed and turned back to listening to her ipod.

About 5 minutes later while I was still on my laptop the girl beside me was attempting to start a conversation.

"Hi I'm Massie Block but you probably already know that" she said with a fake sweetness in her voice.

I looked up from my laptop "Bella Swan, nice to meet you" I said then I turned back to my computer.

"Hello passengers this is your captain speaking, we are now ready for take off so if you could please remain in your seats for about 10 minutes that would be gratefully appreciated."

I groaned, and the little black pug at my feet was staring at me, so I decided since I was bored, to stare right back at it in the eye.

Massie noticed me staring "she's cute isn't she" she said nodding towards the pug

"Sure" I said with uncertainty in my voice, even though I thought that some pugs were actually ugly this one was kind of cute.

"Her name is Bean and she is 3 years old, you can pet her if you want" said Massie in a nicer more genuine tone.

During the next 2 hours I was petting 'Bean' and looking out the window.

I've always liked dogs, but I could never get one because Renee was allergic. Now that she was gone maybe I could convince Charlie to let me get a dog.

"Hello passengers this is your captain again, we are 5 minutes away from landing so if you all could please stay in your seats it will make the next 5 minuets a whole lot smoother."

"So" Massie said putting trident sugar free gum in her mouth "where are you staying?"

I sighed "I really don't know" I replied honestly "all I know is that I'm staying with my pen pall Alice Cullen for the entire summer."

"Hmmm" said Massie while reaching for bean and putting her in a diamond encrusted pink cage "The Cullen's? I've never heard of them, you probably will live all the way across town then or something".

"Good afternoon passengers this is your captain once again, we have safely landed in New York so in 2 more minutes our passengers can start getting of the plane.

About 5 minutes later I was getting my passport checked, and in another 5 minutes later my baggage was found.

Wow I thought to myself, when you're in first class things really do go by fast.

I walked through the 2 metal detectors and through the screen doors, a huge gust of air hit my face and it felt refreshing and calming.

I found Alice and her mom Esme pretty quickly, because of the fact that Alice was jumping up and down yelling my name and waving at me. I was also greeted by one of Alice's brothers Emmet and he was huge and kind of intimidating. He took my bags with Esme and put them into the car.

Alice pulled me aside, "This is going to be a summer that you're never going to forget, were going to have so much fun" she said with a determined look on her face.


End file.
